The Highest Bidder
by nyctophylia
Summary: The Kurainazo Casino; famous for its splendor, infamous for its dark secrets. It's open to humans and youkai as well. Kagome, an orphan girl kidnapped for slave trafficking, is prepared for her fate. Then unexpectedly, Lord Sesshoumaru changes it by bidding. Kagome's freedom doesn't come without a price. A failed criminal bidder is out for Sesshoumaru's head. Modern AU in drabbles.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! Welcome to my first (sorta) Inuyasha fanfiction. I actually posted this before a year ago, but took it down due to lack of confidence. But now it's back up!**

 **Keep in mind that this story will be told in DRABBLES (aka. in short snippets of 100-300 words). Will this go for all chapters? Probably.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the occasional OC. A nod towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess. This goes for the entire story. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Kagome was awakened by the sound of footsteps on pavement. She curled into a smaller ball and clutched her treasured silver locket tighter, wishing for the footsteps to vanish. The rough bricks pressed against her tender back through her paper-thin clothes. Her knees to her chest, she listened intently, fear coursing through her veins.

It could be anybody: a passerby, police, or a serial killer. She held her breath, and the footsteps vanished. Her sigh of relief came out in a large huff. Closing her eyes, Kagome prepared to drift back to sleep.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open as a cloth was smashed against her lips and nose. Kagome struggled and jerked, desperately trying to escape the clutches of the unknown person confining her. She inhaled; it was a mistake. Her vision clouded, and she sank into darkness.


	2. Into the Casino

**Into the Casino**

* * *

The midnight stars hung low in the inky sky as the sleek, dark limousine pulled up to the glittering lights of the building. The door opened, and a polished shoe stepped out. A figure swiftly came out in flashes of silver and white. Polished shoes hit the pavement. There was a tired looking guard standing beside the glass doors as the figure walked up.

The guard –really a youkai in human apparel –didn't even look up from his smartphone as he said, "name, casino status, password."

A deep, smooth voice followed the question. "This Sesshoumaru has no need to waste his breath for your laziness." The guard's head jerked up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" he squeaked. "Welcome! Please enter!" The youkai bowed deeply and opened the door with a flourish. He despised feeling insignificant, but fear of the mighty Lord of the West forced out his politeness. The silver-haired demon waltzed in, taking in the scene. His feet treaded lightly across the plush red carpet.

He saw some of the human women cast sultry glances at him, fluttering their ridiculously long lashes while smirking behind their silk fans. A blank glance from him directed at their group was enough to make them swoon immensely. However, Sesshoumaru was not interested in the pathetic whores. He had other plans.


	3. Out of His Way

**Out of His Way**

* * *

The bright chandeliers nearly blinded his sensitive eyes, but Sesshoumaru did his best not to show it. Gamblers sitting at tables downed sake as they crowed at their wins and wailed at their losses. They eyed his long silver hair, obviously wondering why it looked like something that came from Feudal Japan.

Sesshoumaru shifted in his crisp white suit, wishing for his traditional hakama and haori. They were much better than the tasteless modern clothes humans preferred. He resisted the urge to rip the fabric off his lithe body.

As he was ready to descend the grand staircase, a line of women barred him from continuing. They purred seductively while leaning forward, showing their cleavage. Sesshoumaru only gave them a bored glance.

"What's a handsome man like you doing without a date on your arm?" whispered a woman with shining chestnut hair.

"Yes, wouldn't you like some company?" murmured a brunette with astonishingly red lips. Her lips puckered, and Sesshoumaru leaned away.

He was quick to reply coolly, "I have important business to attend to, and you're in the way."


	4. Through the Girls

**Through the Girls**

* * *

One raven-haired woman eyed the silver-haired demon with lust as she trailed her fingers down his well-muscled chest. "Are you sure it can't wait?" she purred. "After all, wouldn't hanging out with us gals be more entertaining than whatever you need to attend to?"

Sesshoumaru was quite sure that demons doing idiotic things would be much more entertaining than a band of love-sick humans. He tried to back away without hurting them, but this just made them close in on him even tighter.

Frustrated, he let out a flare of his youki. It was more than tenfold weaker than his normal flare, but it was enough to startle the women, thus allowing him an escape to freedom. He darted past their silken gowns and down the carpeted steps.

They clearly weren't happy, judging from their shrieks of outrage. Sesshoumaru badly wished for the Feudal Era, a time when he could have blasted the women into smithereens and no one would have lifted a finger. But now, in the twenty-first century, that was no longer possible. The youkai population had dwindled dramatically.

Sesshoumaru ambled down twisting corridors, each with more splendor than the last. The human gamblers he passed were much too drunk to notice him.


	5. Where the Youkai Are

**Where the Youkai Are**

* * *

Finally, Sesshoumaru reached a rather discreet door. It was simple, nowhere near the elegance of the other doors in the Kurainazo Casino. However, the youkai sector of the casino was behind it. He pushed it open and entered an entirely different world. Demons of all shapes, sizes, and colors meandered around, jovially talking. A few fights that broke out within the crowd were met with enthusiastic jeering. One blue-skinned lizard demon flew right over Sesshoumaru's head as his opponent raised a victorious arm.

Sesshoumaru went right over to the bar and ordered his favorite brand of sake. The bar tender stiffened but managed to put on an amiable smile. "Greetings, my Lord," he said in a gruff voice. The bartender's red scales glittered beneath the lights. Sesshoumaru didn't even give him the slightest dip of his head.

"I've come simply because Inuyasha is giving me a hell of a headache," said the youkai, gulping down his drink.

The bartender snorted. "That hanyou? I'm surprised you haven't killed him already."

Sesshoumaru shook his head in dismay. "I made a promise to my old man."


	6. And It Begins

**And It Begins**

* * *

Whispers of _It's him!_ echoed throughout the room, but Sesshoumaru ignored them. Instead, he asked. "What special event are they having tonight? Is it another provocative dance? A youkai version of Russian Roulette?"

The red-scaled demon shook his head. "Actually, it's an auction!"

"An auction?" Sesshoumaru frowned. This was new information. "I've never heard of one." The bartender stared at him blankly for a moment before realization hit him.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't been here for a year? The auctions only started a few months ago. All youkai are invited to attend. They sell humans! You can get a free slave or toy for only a few yen."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "They sell _humans_?" The red-scaled demon nodded vigorously.

"I got a new plaything last month. She's such a beauty!"

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly, his chair scraping across the floor with a loud screech. "I must take my leave. It seems like I'm needed elsewhere." Thoughts of his precious adoptive daughter Rin flew through his mind. Her sweet smiles and her joyous laughing.

Before Sesshoumaru could exit, a booming voice echoed throughout the large room. "Demonesses and demons, welcome to the auction! By the end of tonight, you can have yourself a slave, or perhaps something more intimate? Tonight, we have eighteen items to show off! Will you be taking one home after this?"

His head whipped around, and he shoved his way through the crowd until he could see the stage. A man with long light hair tied into a ponytail seemed to be the announcer. The hushed whispers of the crowd dwindled down into silence.

"Let the auction commence!"


	7. Preparation

***gasps* what? followers, a favorite, AND a review? ya'll are awesome :)**

 **Preparation**

* * *

Kagome blinked groggily as she finally arose from her slumber by harsh kick to her side. An imposing figure with an unreadable face stood tall over her. "Get up, wench. It's about to begin, and you're not anywhere close to getting ready.

"What?"

Her cry of protest was unheard as the man threw her over his shoulder and marched off. By kami, were those claws? Kagome's vision faded in and out. Sounds blurred together, and she vaguely realized that a woman had taken ahold of her and ushered her into a changing room.

The woman tossed a bag at Kagome. "Put that on," she ordered. Kagome looked around desperately for an escape route, but the woman caught her look and chided, "No point in running away, human. They'll kill you before you make it five feet beyond the casino." She smiled, showing a row of razor sharp fangs. Kagome recoiled and collided against the wall.


	8. Transformation

**ahh so sorry for the late update . was distracted lately with school-work. so glad with the responses for this fic!**

 **Transformation**

* * *

"Hurry! We don't have much time," snapped the woman. Grudgingly, Kagome picked up the bag and opened it, revealing the most beautiful…and revealing dress she'd ever seen. The fabric was dark red silk. It's v-neck plunged downward; it nearly reached her belly button. The back was pretty much nonexistent, although there were several straps of silk crisscrossing it like a web. The dress was floor length, and a humongous slit ran up the leg all the way to the waist. If one wasn't careful, it'd be easy to accidentally show one's underwear.

"I don't understand –"

"Just put it on!"

The girl quickly donned the gown, wincing at its seductiveness. What on earth were these people trying to do to her, and why did they look so strange? As soon as Kagome was finished, the woman grabbed her arm and yanked her into another room. She was astonished to see seventeen other teens there already there, sitting in front of mirrors. Some looked confused, some were crying, and only a few wore smug smiles. Both genders were present.

What was going to happen to her?


	9. No Escape

**No Escape**

* * *

The woman plopped her down in a chair and bustled around, brushing her long, raven locks. "Hmm, I suppose we should go with a more natural look on you. You are already beautiful. All the easier to make money from you."

"Make money?" Kagome whimpered, not liking the way things were going.

"Oh, yes!" said the woman, as she slathered bright red lipstick across Kagome's lips. "I'd say you'd be worth at about perhaps five hundred thousand yen? Perhaps even higher!"

Kagome was starting to become frightened when the realization hit her like a train. Oh kami no. The dress, the makeup, money, everything made sense.

She'd been kidnapped by traffickers who were going to sell her to some perverted old man! Or someone even worse. When she glanced around the room, she noticed the numerous guards lined against the walls. All were vigilant. Kagome slumped in her seat as the woman applied eyeliner. She was doomed! There was no escape.


	10. Temptress

**Temptress**

* * *

"Done," said the woman in satisfaction. "Take a look at yourself." Kagome didn't want to, but she forced her eyes up to the glittering mirror and stifled a gasp. Oh my, did she look like a temptress.

Her dark locks shined, and her face was positively glowing. She looked docile, demure while at the same time her lips were a seductive red. Having been living on the streets of Tokyo for nearly her whole life, Kagome had never had the chance to clean herself up.

Not that she was enjoying this. She was definitely not enjoying being kidnapped and sold. The woman turned to look at her. "Okay girl, a few quick questions that you must answer honestly. Are you still a virgin?"

Kagome blushed at the question but nodded. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," she whispered. Outside the walls, Kagome heard someone call, "Let the auction commence!" The woman clapped her hands.

"That's our cue! Girls and boys, line up." There was a sharp edge in her tone that made one obey. It spoke of terrible consequences if there was disobedience. She then turned to Kagome.

"You, girl, will be item number 7. Remember that." With those words, the woman strode off, possibly to give the other teens their numbers. Kagome clenched her fists to her sides as she walked into her place in line. Her arms were shaking.


	11. Demons

**Um...hi? So, I know I've been dead for like, five months. Sorry about that. I just kinda lost the drive to write for a while. But I'm back! I'll try to be more consistent from now on.**

 **Demons**

* * *

The girl in front of her –number 6 –was silently sobbing. A sudden wave of compassion washed over Kagome, and she spontaneously leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl. The girl stiffened, obviously surprised before relaxing slightly when she saw who it was.

"Thank you," number 6 whispered. Kagome nodded and released her just as a guard ushered number 1 –a boy with brown locks –through the open door. Kagome craned her neck to watch him walk onto stage wearing a bright, fake smile. His eyes betrayed his true feelings.

A man with light hair tied in a ponytail was standing off to the side with a microphone. He was obviously the announcer. "Demonesses and Demons, please welcome our very first item of the auction!" A spotlight was shone onto the boy, and the crowd of finely dressed people roared in approval. An uneasy dread was forming in the pit of Kagome's stomach. Did that man just say demonesses and demons?


	12. Her Turn

**Her Turn**

* * *

"This is a boy of fifteen. Perhaps a bit too young for a plaything, but he would still make a nice decoration around your home. He could even be tonight's dinner! We'll start the bid at 30,000 yen."

"35,000!" shouted a woman with bright green hair in the front row.

"42,000!" called a man towards the back. His eyes were eerily reptilian.

"50,000!"

"60,000!"

The bids went higher and higher until the same woman with green hair screamed, " _200,000_ yen!"

The crowd went quiet as the announcer looked around. "Nobody? Alright, going once, going twice, sold to the demoness in the front row." A buff guard grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him off the stage where his new owner was waiting.

Kagome tuned out as the next couple biddings went by in a flash. The next thing she knew, it was her turn next. The girl in front of her stood on the stage, doing her best to mask the tears that were threatening to spill. She was bought for 300,000 yen and was led away by a withered, corpse-like man with a tail.


	13. Pricey

**Pricey**

* * *

Kagome barely registered a tap on her shoulder, and she stumbled onto the stage. A hushed whisper fell over the crowd as the announcer's eyes widened. Several appreciative whistles rang out, and Kagome winced. The spotlights blinded her.

"And here we have quite a beauty! This is item number seven. About eighteen years old, and she's untouched! Seeing as her looks are a rarity, we're going to start the bidding at…" The announcer paused. "400,000!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. Everyone else had started at around 100,000 yen or less! Why 400,000 for her? Suddenly, a cacophony of bids started up.

"410,000!" screamed a drunken man with curly horns.

"435,000!" shouted another.

"467,000 yen!"

"500,000!"

"556,000!"

The bids went up, up, up! Finally, only two voices were bantering.


	14. Sold

**Sold**

* * *

"700,000!" shouted a woman with red eyes and a fan.

"I bid 720,000!" said a man with long curly dark hair. The woman smirked.

"Naraku, is that really the best you can do? I'll say 750,000 yen!" The man Naraku rolled his eyes.

"My dear Kagura, that isn't nearly high enough for that specimen." With finality, he slapped the table and shouted, "850,000!" The woman Kagura winced and said no more, pursing her daintily painted lips. Kagome didn't like the look Naraku was giving her; he looked like he was trying to undress Kagome with his eyes. She swallowed hard as he smiled coyly, as if saying _We're going to have some fun tonight_.

Kagome heard murmurs from the crowd. "That unfortunate thing. He'll dispose of her by the next morning!"

"You know how he is. He'll use her, and the next morning she'll be nothing more than a corpse in the dumpster." Kagome's breathing became ragged. Her fingers were slick with perspiration.

The announcer looked around. "Nobody? Alright then, going once!"

This was her last night.

"Going twice!"

She would never experience adulthood. As soon as Naraku was finished with her, he would kill her. After all, she figured he was some crazy serial killer who cut up girls for fun. A dangerous glint appeared in Naraku's eyes as he smirked, knowing that he'd get her for sure.

"And sold to –"

"One million yen!" boomed a voice from the very back of the crowd. Everyone gasped, including Kagome. Who had saved her?


	15. Master

**Master**

* * *

The taiyoukai didn't know what strange force at compelled him to stand up and shout his bidding. Why bid for a mere human girl at all? However, there he was, standing at the back after shouting that he'd pay one million yen. As if any other human's life would be worth that much. She wasn't like Rin.

The human was staring at him with the widest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Her form was trembling.

The announcer slowly smiled. "Did you hear that? One million yen! Going once! Going twice! And sold to Sesshoumaru-sama!" There was the sound of something breaking, and he saw that the glass of wine Naraku had been holding had shattered. The oily man glared at him while clenching his bleeding hand.

"You bastard!" Naraku seethed. "I was going to have her! She was mine, and you took her away from me."

Sesshoumaru raised a silvery eyebrow.

"Really? Last this Sesshoumaru checked, you weren't the one who paid for her." Snarling, Naraku pointed a finger at the taiyoukai, unchecked rage visible in his eyes.

"You better watch your back, or you may just find a knife in it."

"You dare threaten the Lord of the West?" He turned and walked over to the stage where the ningen girl was standing beside a guard. Shackles had been placed upon her wrists.

"She's all yours," said the security guard before returning to the stage. The human looked as if she were about to cry as she stared at the chains. Sesshoumaru sighed and with a swipe of his claws, the metal shattered and fell to the carpeted floor. She stared at him with wide eyes as he turned his back to her.


End file.
